Innocent face, Evil eyes
by Shizuki-Yuki-chan
Summary: It was end of the week, but as Hiroto decided to forget his books at school, you had to bring it to him. However, if you were there and got the attention of a certain red-haired boy and got a message from your mum that she's got something to tell you and have to share a room with the red-haired boy... (Reader x Nagumo Haruya)
1. Chapter 1

_**Innocent face, Evil eyes**_

_chapter 1_

The sun shone brightly as you were walking down the corridors of Raimon Junior High. You were humming your favourite song. It was your last period and end of the week. 'Finally week-end' you thought happily. You walked over to your locker, put the books you need into your (f/c) bag. As you were doing so something popped into your mind, 'Oh right, Hiroto, I need to bring his books, what a clumsy guy sometimes'. He had forgotten his books at school, so since he is a classmate of you, he nicely asked you via What's app if you could bring him his books he needed. And you can help Suzuno with Dutch, since your mother is Dutch. You sent a message to your mum saying: 'M_um, i'm going to Sun Garden to give Hiroto his books, he has forgotten them at school, so maybe can I stay there for dinner?'._

In the meantime you were looking for your bike, once found it, you walked over to it and heard a buzzing sound coming from you Iphone, meaning that your mum has responded, it read: '_Of course you may stay there for dinner, i'll send you a message if you have to come home.'~ mum._

So you were on your way to Sun Garden. Once you were there, you set your bike in the bicycle shed, and headed over to the door and knocked a few times. It was opened by Hitomiko, who greeted you with a smile on her face. ''Hello, (y/n), what are you here for? She asked curiously. ''Oh, i'm here to bring Hiroto's books, he forgot them at school today'' you replied. ''Sure, come on in, i'm sure Hiroto'll be happy if you gave him his books'' '' Thank you, Hitomiko-san'' ''Hitomiko is just fine, drop the formalities, (Y/n)'' ''Okay, if you insist, Hitomiko''. She gave you a smile as you walked inside the orphanage.

She led you to the living room where all the teens were sitting, reading books, playing computer games, etc. ''Hiroto is over there'' Hitomiko pointed to a red-headed person who was sitting at the table, with that she left. So you walked over to him and took a seat next to him. ''Hello, Hiroto, i brought your books, here'' you put the books out of your bag and gave it all to him with an all-knowing smile plastered on your face. ''But next time, don't be so clumsy, please'' you continued. '' Hehe, sorry i won't, by the way, thank you very much, (Y/n)-chan!'' he said at bit flustered while scratching his head a bit. '' You're welcome, Hiroto''. Hiroto stood up, gathered his books and left the living room to bring his books to his bedroom. With that a white-haired teen walked into the living room with a slightly irritated expression on his cold face. 'Maybe Nagumo and he had a fight, well that won't surprise me actually' you thought, but didn't decide to ask what the 'fight' was about. However, that expression changed quickly when he noticed you, His eyes lit up almost instantly and walked your way. A small smile appeared on his face as he asked hopefully: '' (Y/n)-chan!, what a surprise to find you here, are you here to help me?''. Truth to be told, he thought Dutch is an interesting and at the same time a difficult language to learn, so he decided to grab his chance and asked if you could teach him the language.

''Of course, I am, come on take a seat!'' you chirped. Suzuno was a good friend of yours so you would do anything for him. He took a seat beside you. ''But, um, where were we, exactly?'' you asked him doubtfully. ''I thought we were at chapter 5''he said. ''Oh yeah, you're right, we have remained at conjugating the verbs 'to be', 'to have' and 'to go'!'' you said, suddenly remembering. '' That's right, well let's begin!'' he gave you a reassuring smile, took a pen and waited for you to explain.

''Okay, we'll begin with conjugating the verb 'to be' in the present simple, or in another words the verb 'zijn', so you have it like this:

I am – ik ben

you are- jij bent

he/she/it is – hij/zij/het is

we are – wij zijn

you are – u bent (polite singular), or jullie zijn (plural)

they are – zij zijn

''So, you understand, if~'' ''SUZU~'' came a yell, but stopped halfway, because Nagumo saw Suzuno with another girl beside him, one girl he has never seen before. So he silently walked over to you. You were so busy explaining to Suzuno, that you didn't realize that Nagumo was practically hovering over your shoulder to see what you two were doing. Once you realized his presence, you were scared so badly that you almost sat on Suzuno's lap with your arms almost around his neck. ''What are you two doing?'' Nagumo asked innocently, but with his piercing eyes most fixed on your deep (e/c) ones. 'Wow, I can almost see my own reflexion in them, I've never seen such rare eyes, but they remind me of a cat though' you thought after your shock. ''Doing homework tulip-head, now leave, so we can continue'' came Suzuno's sharp reply, causing you train of thoughts to be broken. Nagumo's eyes were instantly fixed on Suzuno's teal-colored ones. ''Who do you call a tulip-head, Ice princess?!'' He yelled with an expression on his face that is set to thunder. 'On no, I have to stop this instantly, okay here I go' ''Y-yamete kudasai! (stop, please!)'' you stuttered a bit and shifted your gaze to both sides. ''I don't want you two to fight!'' you continued a bit louder this time.

''Yeah, she's right, Chūrippu (tulip)'' Suzuno pushed Nagumo a bit further and smirked as he saw a vein appear on the red-head's head. ''YOU-'' He stopped shortly after as he saw you raise an eyebrow, your eyes had a bit of a hypnotizing effect. After he calmed down a bit he slowly asked: ''Who are you and why are you here, by the way?'' '' I'm (L/n) (F/n) and i-i'm here to explain some dutch verbs , b-because we have a test about it next week''. The reason that you stuttered it that Nagumo stared so intensely with those golden eyes of his, that you started tripping over your own words. '' Well, nice to meet ya, (Y/n). My name's Nagumo Haruya'' He was about to shake your hand, but Suzuno decided against it, so he cut in. ''Leave, before you scare her away with those cat-like eyes of yours'' Suzuno replied coldly. ''Hmph!'' Nagumo huffed, but decided not to start another useless fight, so he left it for now. With that he started to walk over to the couch, but not before he gave you one last glance. You were not sure, but.. you thought that glance meant something, however you couldn't put your finger on it and it gave you the chills. 'What does that expression even mean?' you wondered. 'Anyway, I hope i don't have to come...' ''(Y/n)''...near his presence...' ''(Y/n)?'' '... with that expression' you continued. ''(Y/N)! '' Suzuno looked at you irritated.

''What?'' you pouted. '' I said your name for the third time. Where did your mind go anyway? Suzuno asked. ''Uh...well... ugh let it be for now, doesn't matter, let's finish this okay?'' you suggested, trying to change the topic. ''Okay?'' he said with a raised eyebrow. As you were done explaining those verbs, Hitomiko came over to you two.

''(Y/n)-chan, would you like to stay for dinner?'' she asked while smiling. And Nagumo listened intensely to what you have to say next.'' Of course, i'd love to! I asked it beforehand, so it would be alright I guess'' you said. ''Okay, that's settled then!. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.'' Hitomiko clapped her hands together and disappeared in the kitchen. After Nagumo heard you stayed for dinner, he bent his head as a devilish smirk spread across his face. He thought you were an interesting person, although he knows you a few minutes, he was ready you claim you to be his someday.

As time passed, Hitomiko announced that dinner was ready. You insisted to help with the tablecloth and putting down the dishes and cutlery. Together with some other girls from Sun Garden you finished it if a few minutes. You took a seat and Suzuno decided to sit next to you and unexpectedly Nagumo took a seat on the opposite of you. You gave him a look that said: 'Why-of-all-places-you-take-one-across-from-me'. All he did was giving you a sly smirk in return so no one else saw it, except you.

You hold his gaze for a few seconds without breaking eye contact before you shrugged your shoulders and started to focus your attention on the dish filled with delicious food instead, you were hungry. As you were eating, you felt a pair of eyes almost literally boring through your skull, so you decided to stop eating and shift your deep (e/c) ones, only to clash them with two piercing golden eyes. Source found. Those unnerving eyes hold something that was only meant for you, but somehow it gave you the chills. Oh, and let's not forget that smirk that you want to wipe off, no,almost want to_ rip off _of his face. You just _know _he is up to something. If it's not now, then it happens later and you're not looking forward to it.

''Looking for something, (Y/n)?'' He teased playfully while the smirk widens on his face. ''No, you're the one who began the staring contest'' you replied and decided to return the smirk with as much force whilst leaning on the both of your hands which were intertwined. 'if he thinks he can do better, than is he oh _so wrong' _you thought while still not breaking eye contact. All the other teens and Hitomiko decided to look what was going on between you two. And you didn't stutter anymore, because you weren't afraid of those eyes anymore and were ready to face them, you can be shy, but can be confident at times, like there's another 'you' in your body. He tilted his head a bit to the side and said: ''Well, you're the one who keeps looking in my eyes, I didn't know I had _such captivating_ eyes?''. ''Oh, no you haven't, they resemble me of a cat instead, and they have piercing eyes not captivating ones, and you can say _I _am the one who keeps looking you straight in the eyes, but you're the one who begins to stare at me until I decide to give you my attention, furthermore, and if you didn't like it, then why didn't you shift your gaze somewhere else?'' there you have it, once you make a smart-ass comment, they don't say something else in return. You kept on smirking as Nagumo stared at you wide eyed, not knowing what to say next.

''I thought so'' you said smugly, you weren't that kind of person to let people walk all over you, not anymore, that is. And that expression said more than enough. He shifted his gaze to his dish and left you in peace, for now, while you leaned back in you chair. Some of the teens of Sun Garden watched with widen eyes. No one, and then I mean _no one _has ever succeeded to beat Nagumo what concerns smart comebacks, not even Hitomiko. ''(Y/n)...'' Hitomiko was speechless, so were the others. That's because Nagumo is a rebellious and slightly arrogant person and does not let anybody walk all over him. You may feel satisfied.

_*****__buzz,buzz,buzz* _it was quiet for some time, until your phone buzzed, meaning your mum sent you a message. You looked at your touchscreen after unlocking it, it read:

'_Are you coming home, (Y/n))? I've got something to tell you.'~mom._

'Oh?, I wonder what she has to tell me' You raised both you eyebrows a bit. So Nagumo decided to make a comment. ''what's that expression about, (Y/n)?, are you not on good terms with your boyfriend?'' he said with a mean grin. ''No, it was my mother and it had nothing to do with boyfriends, and even if it was, then it wasn't your business anyway, besides... I _**can**_get a boyfriend, unlike you, I bet you haven't had your first kiss yet!'' You said with a straight face. Okay, let me pull this straight. You haven't had your first kiss either, because everytime someone has catched your eye, then it was taken away from you , so you gave up and focused on friends and homework instead. But, you had to make a smart comment in order to shut him up. And you succeeded...again.

''Minna, thank you for letting me stay here for dinner, but I have to go home now'' you said. ''You're welcome, (Y/n). And it's all right'' Hitomiko gave you a tender smile. After that, you left Sun Garden. Leaving a speechless Nagumo behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Innocent face, Evil eyes**_

_**First, I want to thank you for reading my very first chapter on FFN!**_

_**It really made my day :)**_

_**Well, enough with talking... on with the story!**_

_chapter 2_

On your way home, you couldn't stop thinking about that red-head. His face flashes for your (e/c) eyes, well especially his piercing eyes. And those words he said repeated in your head, like a broken record.

_'What's that expression about, (Y/n)? Are you not on good terms with your boyfriend?'_

You shook that thought away, instead you looked around while cycling across shops, only to see cute couples, young and old people were happily walking down the pavements, holding hands and smiling at each other like they were lost in their own little world. The longer you looked at them, the more it looked like they were mocking you. Giving you the feeling you were being left out.

'Sigh, it looks like I'm never going to find my soul mate anytime soon...' you thought, slightly dejected.

'But, it's not like that Nagumo guy is going to find someone either, i mean just that personality of his, that is already a reason for girls not to go out on a date with him. What?, wait...' you frowned.

' _Why_ am i even thinking about _him_ and if he finds a girlfriend or not? It's not like he even matters to me, he is just one annoying, selfish, arrogant little brat, yes, that's it, nothing more, I'm not going to think about him again or even mention his name!' With that you finished you little rant about him.

You were so lost in your thought, that you didn't notice you were standing at your front door. You knocked a few times on the door and waited.

''Coming, coming!'' You heard your mother say from the other side of the door.

Few seconds later, your mother opened the door.

''My, my, (Y/n), that was fast, I didn't expect you to come so early.'' She said surprised.

''yeah, well... Nagumo-'' No. You started, but stopped afterward. You weren't going to bring that Nagumo into the picture again, you said that to yourself a few minutes ago.

''Sorry, I meant, I was just curious for what you had to say, mum.'' You said, finally knowing how to make up another sentence, without bringing up _that person._

You stepped inside the house. It was pretty small, but comfortable for two persons.

Your dad left you, because he cheated with another woman, so your mother sent your dad out of the house and signed the divorce papers. After that, you've never seen your dad ever since. You can say that you miss him sometimes, but you still have a caring mother, and that's more then enough.

You walked into the kitchen and decided to drink something, you went to the refrigerator and grabbed a pack of juice and poured it in a glass. As you were done, you went to the living room were your mother sat in one of the seats. You took place on the couch and took a sip of your drink when your mother decided to say:

''Nagumo, huh? Who's Nagumo, dear?, is he your boyfriend?''

You could feel the color drain from you face and choked on your drink while couching heavily.

''cough!''

'Seriously, what do people have with boyfriends? First Nag~', NO, _him, _and now, my mother begins with bringing up boyfriends. Wow, way to go girl' you said to yourself.

''(Y/n)? is everything all right?, you look a bit pale.'' Your mother said a bit worried.

After your regained your composure, you could finally speak again and could normally swallow the liquid down your throat.

''Yes mum, everything is all right, really. And _he _isn't my boyfriend at all. _He_ is just some guy from Sun Garden.'' You stated, with emphasis on 'he'.

''Oh, okay, if you say so, (Y/n).'' She said a bit leery.

''No need to be suspicious mum, I really don't like him, and I _never_ will.'' You said with a straight face.

''Mark my words, (Y/n), It can always change and develop into something more, love can develop in many different ways, no need to deny it.'' She said seriously, looking you straight in the eyes.

''yeah, right~, and you think I'm going to believe that? And I don't _l__ike__, _nor_ l__ove_him. Heh, good one, mum.'' Rolling your eyes a bit, Yeah sure, like you're going to believe that nonsense.

''Anyway, what was it you want to tell me about earlier?'' You asked, changing the topic suddenly.

''Oh, right, good that you remind me of that, (Y/n). Well, a friend of mine asked if I could stay at her house till Sunday, and since it's Friday, I'm going to stay there for two days. So it seemed like a good plan if you can stay at Sun Garden, if you have permission of Hitomiko-san, that is.'' She explained.

''So, if I got this straight, you're going to stay at a friend's house, totally out of the blue for two days and I have to stay at Sun Garden, like a sleepover?'' You said with a raised eyebrow.

''exactly, (Y/n). Well, what are you waiting for, call hitomiko-san and in the meantime i'm going to pack your and my things.'' She said while giving you a gentle smile and went upstairs.

You looked after your mother and then shrugged your shoulders.

'Okay, since there's no other choice left' With that thought you grabbed the phone and dialed the number of Sun Garden.

**_*_**_At Sun Garden__*_

*_Ring, ring, ring~_* The phone rang through the living room of Sun Garden. Making all the teens shifting their heads to the phone.

''Hello, Hitomiko speaking.'' Hitomiko said while picking up the phone.

_''Good evening, Hitomiko, you're speaking with (Y/n). I called, because my mother is going to stay at a friend's house for two days, so what I'm asking is, would it be all right if I'm going to stay at Sun Garden till Sunday, like a sleep over?'' _You replied through the phone.

''A sleepover? Yes, it's fine with me, when are you planning to come?''

_'' About 10 to 15 minutes, so it's okay?'' _You asked, only to be sure.

''Yes, of course, sweetheart, I'll see you in a bit then.''

_''Thank you very much, Hitomiko'' _You thanked Hitomiko happily.

''You're welcome, dear.'' With that, Hitomiko ended the phone call.

But, not long after, all the teens surrounded Hitomiko asking what the phone call was about and who that person was at the other line of the phone. So, she decided to answer the questions one by one. Here was the first one:

''Who was that, Hitomiko-nee-san?'' A girl with greyish-blue eyes and short dark blue hair and two long bangs, each with a yellow band, or better known as Kurakake Clara asked.

''That was (Y/n), Clara. She's going to stay here till Sunday.'' Hitomiko explained.

''You mean, like a sleepover?'' Came suzuno's question while he raised an eyebrow.

''Why?'' He continued.

''Well, her mother is going to stay at a friend's house for two days, and since she hasn't got any other place to stay at, she asked if she could stay here instead.'' Hitomiko said, answering Suzuno's question.

''So, be good to her, please.''

''Hai!'' Everyone said, well, more like screamed through the orphanage.

*_At your house_*

''_Alles al gepakt_, _(Y/n)_? (Everything packed yet?)'' Your mother said in a different language from down the stairs.

That's right, Dutch, it's a habit of her to change from English to Dutch. Since she's grown up in the Netherlands, and since she can still speak it, she learned you the language too, so she doesn't have to speak English all day long. So, she exchange from English to Dutch so here and then. And you know, there's a saying that goes like:

_Old habits die hard._

''_Ja, Mam, ik kom er aan!_ (Yes, Mum, I'm coming!)'' You replied back in Dutch.

After you checked for the last time if you had everything, you closed your bag and ran downstairs in a record time. Your mother was waiting for you with a back in her hand, which was hers.

''_Oké, dat is geregeld, nou, dan kan ik je nu naar Sun Garden brengen. _

(Right, that's settled, well then, now I can bring you to Sun Garden).'' She said giving you a smile.

Your mother locked the door and then you two started walking towards the car, which was a _(__insert __car brand)._

You stepped inside, took a seat in the front and closed the door. Ready to go to Sun Garden.

*_At Sun garden_*

''Hitomiko-nee-san?'' Nagumo asked while tapping her arm.

''What is it, Nagumo?'' Hitomiko said while shifting her gaze to look at his face and looked him in the eyes.

''Would it be all right if (Y/n)-chan is going to share a room with me?'' He asked with a straight face and ended his question.

Hitomiko looked him deeply in the eyes for some time, looking for any trace of naughty intentions or something that resembles that, or perhaps something worse. But unfortunately, she couldn't find anything. He was too good for words to deceive people. So, she said the following:

''Sure, why not?, You have the biggest room after all. And I don't see the problem, However, don't harass her or make her feel uncomfortable in any way possible, you understand, Nagumo?'' Her blue eyes were practically boring in his golden ones as to see if he understood the message.

''Yes, I understand, Hitomiko-nee-san, and thanks.'' He gave her a smile and walked away.

However, little did she know that he didn't mean that smile and that it was pretended, I mean, him and smiling. So, that _oh so_ _innocent _smile quickly turned into devilish smirk. No... he had other plans for you.

*_In the car_*

A shiver ran across your spine, You don't know, it was a feeling someone had some plans with you. You got a strange twist in your stomach.

'No, no, that can't be true. Just what can actually happen there? It's not like _he _is going to have his revenge on me, nah, I can always outsmart him. And besides, it's not like I'm going to share a room with him either.' You wondered. But, you were wrong. Really, _really wrong._

''..._We zijn er bijna, hé, is er iets, (Y/n)? _(We're almost there, hey, what's the matter?)'' Your mother said worriedly.

''_Huh?, oh, niets, er is niets aan de hand, mam. _(Huh?, oh, nothing, there's nothing to worry about, mum).'' You blinked your thoughts away before you could look your mother in the eye again.

A naughty grin appeared on your mother's face.

_''Of denk je weer aan die jongen, hoe heette hij ook alweer?... Oh ja, Nagumo, toch? _(Or are you thinking about that boy again, what was his name?... Oh yes, Nagumo, right?)'' She teased. You paled.

''_NEE! Ik dacht niet aan hem! _(NO! I didn't think about him!)'' You yelled a bit annoyed.

''Mm-hmm, right.'' She chuckled.

Trying to change the topic, you said after you calmed down:

''_Hoelaat kom je me eigenlijk ophalen, zondag? _(At what time are you going to pick me up, Sunday?)'' You asked.

''_Mm... na het avond eten. _(Mm... after dinner time).'' she said a bit doubtfully.

''_Dat is prima__. _(That's fine).'' As you turned your head to the right to look out of the window, you saw that you've reached your destination.

'A soccer field... Well, it's some time ago that I played soccer'. You thought with a smile on your face. Yep, now you know how to entertain yourself during these two days.

''_Bedankt voor het brengen, mam. _(Thanks for bringing, mum).''

''_Graag gedaan, schat. Heb veel plezier. _(You're welcome darling. Have fun).'' You gave your mother a kiss on the cheek.

You stepped out of the car and went to the car trunk to grab your bag and looked at a distance to see Clara, Rean and some other girls standing at the front door.

Your mother seeing the girls, decided to tease you a bit. So, she said:

''Don't flirt to much with the boys, all right!'' She yelled so that the girls hear it and gave you a wink before she left.

Walking to the door with a face as red as Nagu~, kuch, _his _hair, the girls chuckled a bit.

''Doesn't matter, (Y/n). We all know it was a joke.'' Reina or Ulvida as she wants to be called, said while tapping on your shoulder.

They let you in, and followed them into the living room. Hitomiko saw you and walked your way.

''(Y/n)! Well, that was pretty fast.'' She exclaimed surprised.

''Yeah, I couldn't wait any longer.'' You gave a smile.

''Well then, give your bag to me, I'll bring it upstairs, so you can take a seat.'' Hitomiko stretched out her arm to take the bag from you. You gave it to her and she walked in the direction of the stairs.

You looked after her for some time and decided to turn around. you saw a flash of purple, and before you knew it, you were tackled to the ground by Touchi Ai or IC, her yelling:

''(Y/n)-chan!, you finally came!'' she squealed and hugged you tighter. You returned the hug with as much force and said:

''Haha, Of course I came, IC?'' you laughed at her child like behavior.

All the teens of Sun Garden looked your way as a smile appeared on all their faces, well, except for one person named Nagumo, who had a thoughtful look. He couldn't help it, but to think:

'I had to be the one to be hugged by her like that...Wait, Where did that come from? Tch, stupid hormones. I don't even like her, or do I? No, of course not! And-'

He looked so lost in his own battle, that the teens looked at you to see what you were planning to do. That was shortly answered as you grabbed your chance to tease him a bit.

Round 2.

So, you walked Nagumo's direction and waved a hand in front of his face for quite some time now.

''Hello, Nagumo?, Earth to Nagumo, are you there?'' You had a wide grin spread on your face, that can be compared with the Cheshire cat of Alice in Wonderland as you saw his eyes widen a bit, meaning he has finally come to his senses again.

He grabbed your wrist as reflex and pulled it out of his sight, but still not letting go.

''Of course I'm still here, silly girl.'' He yanked at your wrist, bringing you a little bit closer to him, almost making body contact. And that grin was long gone of your face now and replaced with a shocked one. It was his time to tease you back from earlier.

'Let me play with her emotions emotions a bit.' He thought.

So, he said in your ear:

''And, (Y/n), missed me a bit?'' He _purred_,yes purred, with a deep undertone,making you shiver a bit, but that didn't go unnoticed by him. This was his payback for you humiliating him.

''O-Of course not, you jerk.'' You whispered and tried to yank your wrist out of his grip, but to no avail. Quite on the contrary, he tightens his grip and were now chest to chest with him.

''Eek!''

''Hmm, what did you say? I didn't hear it so well. Maybe you can repeat it for me?'' He smirked devilishly while he raised another hand to lightly stroke your cheek with his index finger and slowly trailed it down to your neck and up to rest under your chin, only to lift it up to look at him.

''…'' You stared at him through half lidded eyes, which were about to close, with shock and bewilderment, but not that it could be seen on your face now. And the worst part was, you were slowly beginning to lean into his touch!

However, you could see his face now up-close, those golden irises standing out the most, boring into your (e/c) ones. making you restrain from talking and get drowned in them. So, you found yourself a bit hypnotized and lost in a trance. And for the first time this day you couldn't reply back, you were too lost for words by his actions and too distracted by his eyes. So, totally forgot about the other teens watching you two.

''So beautiful with so much emotions...and so warm...'' you purred, still hypnotized by those never ending pools of pure gold and not realizing what you just said.

All the teens stared wide eyed at what and how you said it, they did not say a word, just watched. They didn't expect you to say that, nor him to touch you like that, he had _never _touched a girl like the way he did now. Yes, Nagumo had you were he wanted you to have, totally speechless, like you did to him earlier, only now with body contact.

Noticing you staring at his eyes and leaning into his touch, He moved his head to your ear again and whispered seductively:

''Heh, I thought you didn't like my eyes? But I caught you staring at, well drowning in them for the second time. And furthermore, you know you're almost sleeping, right?Not that I mind, _(Y/n)_.'' He huskily said your name with that deep undertone again, but deeper than the first one.

He decided to let you go and stepped back with a satisfied grin plastered on his face as you still looked with half lidded eyes.

It took some time that you regained your composure again to snap out of your trance, wide eyed you looked around and bowed your head in embarrassment while a little blush covered your cheeks.

''...Mm-hmm, ...What? NO! I don't like them and no I didn't!'' you denied.

''Heh, you showed me otherwise.'' He said, satisfied by his actions.

After the teens unfroze from their shock, they could finally speak again. Hasuike An or Rean, a girl with orange colored hair and blue eyes, was the first one to speak up:

''N-Nagumo-san, (Y/n)-chan...'' however, never ended her sentence.

Nagumo turned around and walked over to the couch, pretending like this never happened. You looked after him and furrowed your eyebrows while thinking:

'Ugh, he has some nerve to hypnotize me like that!'

Some time later, Hitomiko appeared.

''(Y/n)! I got something to tell you...'' Hitomiko said, although not finishing her sentence. Making you and the other teens look up at her.

''Yes, what is it?'' You asked curiously.

''...You are going to share a room with Nagumo.'' She finally concluded.

Now all their heads shifted your way, waiting for your reply.

It was quiet for about ten seconds, before you realized what she said, you shifted your head quickly to Nagumo, who had a mean smirk spread over his face while eying you with half lidded predatory eyes. Like they are saying: '_You're mine __now__'._

''SAY WHAT?!'' Came your outburst.

_Your nightmare came true after all..._

_**I'm sorry if there were issues in the previous chapter that It couldn't be read and I hope it's fixed now :)**_

_**And thank you so much for the kind reviews, I really appreciate it! :D**_

_**Oh wait, before I forget!**_

_**I don't own Inazuma eleven, not it's characters! **_

_**Only my story.**_

_**Well, stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Innocent face, Evil eyes**_

_**Okay this is a really long chapter...**_

_**And I'd like you thank you for reading my story and leaving lovely comments**_

_**behind :)**_

_**It really made my day.**_

_**Well... Enjoy!**_

_chapter 3_

You looked at Hitomiko as she had gone nuts.

There's no way you're going to sleep into Nagumo's room. Well, too bad for you, luck is not on your side today at all. Hitomiko has already set your bag into his room, not that you knew of this, you thought she would set your bag into one of the girls room, but no, unfortunately.

Your bag consists of: a pair of Pajamas, a toothbrush, clean clothes, schoolbooks that you can make already for next week, a towel, clean underwear, a bra, socks, and so on. And there's another reason why you don't want to share a room with him, Yes, You're a _girl! _The opposite sex,for crying out loud!

''Hitomiko, you're joking, right? Just tell me this is some kind of a joke.'' You said to Hitomiko just hoping she would say:

'Yes of course, (Y/n), I was only joking, you're going to share a room with a girl.' However, she just stared at you blankly. Instead she said:

''No, I'm not joking, I'm serious.'' Not the kind of answer you wanted to hear, sigh.

''Than I still have a question though. _Why _can't I share a room with, I don't know, Rean, clara, ulvida, or IC perhaps?'' you asked nearly begging.

''Well, (Y/n), there's not enough room, since the girls sleep together, three girls per room to be precise, and the boys have all separated rooms, so that's why.'' She explained.

''Yes, I understand, but why am I still paired up with him then?'' You asked while raising an eyebrow, slightly irritated, but not that it is shown on your face, lucky you. You don't mind to share a room with a boy, per se, however you're worrying about the fact what he will do if you two are alone in _his _room. Just trying to imagine it what

he'll do, makes you shiver all over.

''Nagumo has the biggest room, because he is the oldest, and I simply don't see the problem why you can't share a room with him. Oh come on, it's not like he is going to touch you at your 'private places', right Nagumo?'' She says while first eying you, then shifted her eyes to rest at his golden ones.

''No, Hitomiko-nee-san. I wouldn't dare.'' He says seriously, well, that's what Hitomiko and the other thought, you knew otherwise.

First, he looked at Hitomiko for some time, then he turned his head to you.

''Were you seriously thinking I would do that, (Y/n)? Where do you take me for?'' He said, feeling slightly offended while placing his hand on his heart.

But that was pretended, 'cause if all eyes were directed at you, they didn't see that Nagumo had his expression changed in a devilish one while snickering a bit, not that they heard it. Yes, he was definitely enjoying this right now, that you don't have any proof that he was all pretending this and that you don't have a proper reason that you don't have to share a room with him.

You just stared at him indignantly with a mouth wide agape, like a fish on dry land, completely lost for words. You just didn't know what to say anymore to prove him wrong, or just that he is pretending this all!

You. Just. Can't.

Yes, that's right. You, the one who just out smarted him at dinner, is now the one who out smarted you! Now you're sure you're facing the devil himself. That's just not it, you're going to be led into his lair about a few hours, and once you're there, then there's no chance to escape.

There's a saying that goes like:

_Between the devil and the deep blue sea._

_'_Why does it have to be me.' You thought miserably. But still keeping a straight face somehow.

''You see? Nothing to worry about, (Y/n).'' She flashes you a smile.

You pointed an accusing finger Nagumo's way, saying:

''Nothing to worry about? You don't know where he's even capable of. He's a sly person.'' You started freaking out.

In order to hide his real plans for later, he came up with an idea. He stepped forward and stopped right in front of you, telling:

''Honestly (Y/n), I'm not planning anything.'' He stared at you intensely, but not with honesty, for the others it was, yes, but for you, no, they were filled with naughty intentions.

And to prove the others he was not planning anything, he stretched out his arms and circled them around your waist while resting his chin on your shoulder, looking up at Hitomiko with a completely _innocent face_, but not that you can see it in your point of view.

''Well, (Y/n), it seems there's really nothing to worry about. So you're still going to sleep in his room.'' Hitomiko said.

''But-'' before you could go any further with your sentence, you were silenced by Nagumo, who has lifted up your shirt a bit and started to caress your stomach with his index finger, but they didn't see that, because he's so sly.

'That sneaky bastard!' you thought getting annoyed.

''But what, (Y/n)?'' Hitomiko asked, waiting for you to speak further.

''N-Nothing.'' you said finally.

She eyed you for a bit, thinking that there's something urgent you want to tell her that's bothering you, but seeing that you chose for not telling her what's on your mind and what your problems were, she shrugged it off and let it be, thinking that there were no problems.

''Okay, then that's settled. You're sleeping in his room.'' She stated and finished the discussion between you and her.

The other teens went to take a seat somewhere in the living room to watch television or play a game or whatever they were doing and Hitomiko left the living room to do some chores that she still had to do.

Making you two the last ones that weren't doing anything beside standing still. Nagumo decided to cut off the silence by whispering in your ear:

''Heh, I can't wait till you are in my room and have to share the bed with _me,_ I'm looking forward to it, (Y/n).'' He said putting emphasis on 'me'.

He lifted your chin to look at his face again.

That's where it goes wrong.

'Oh no! No (Y/n)! Try to look away and try to avoid his eyes now you still can!' You thought, starting to panic and tried to get out of his grip.

_Too late..._

your deep (e/c) eyes, are making yet again, contact with those hypnotizing golden orbs. Trying to keep a hold on yourself to not fall for those eyes again, but you failed miserably.

'NO, I don't want to be put under a spell again, I don't know what he'll do if I'm not conscious, just please-'' Your plead was broken as you saw his round irises starting to take a form of a cat, all the while not blinking, only focusing all his attention to your eyes. making your pupils start to dilate as your eyes started to drop half way.

'I'm wondering if it could work for the second time to hypnotize her and get some answers out of her.' Nagumo thought slyly.

A devilish smirk crept upon his face as a couple of questions popped up into his mind.

''Tell me, (Y/n), have you ever had a boyfriend before?'' He asked.

This caused all the teens to look at Nagumo and then they shifted their gazes to you, waiting what your answer should be.

Being under his hypnosis, you don't know what you do or say, so you can't lie, only speak-, no, the truth is _forced _out of you. His hypnotism was too strong to be broken, so you're trapped.

''No, I've never had a boyfriend before.'' You said monotonously.

''Hmm...''He began to circle around you like hawk, waiting for it's prey, but in this case waiting for your answer. And stopped right in front of you shortly after.

''Do you love me?'' He asked with a grin on his face.

The teens watched intensely, not moving one muscle to help you out...

''Snap out of it, (Y/n)!'' Came a yell and that one raised his hand.

''Y-'' Before you could say anything, you were slapped on your head, hard.

Well, maybe there was one exception though, yes, the one who helped you out of your hypnotism, was Suzuno Fuusuke.

Who stared at Nagumo with a pissed off-, no, deadly expression on his face. If looks could kill, then he was already dead.

If you were a bit conscious again and rubbed your sore head, you heard from a distance someone yelling, the more you came to your senses, the more the yell raised in volume.

''What were you thinking, Tulip-head, Hypnotizing (Y/n) like that?! You could have hurt her!'' Suzuno yelled at Nagumo.

''I was just having fun! I meant no harm behind it, ice queen! And moreover, what was I thinking? You mean what were _you _thinking, interfering like that?!'' Nagumo screamed with venom in his voice.

''I just did that in case of her safety!''

''Yeah, right, and you think I'm going to believe that? Everytime, and then I mean everytime, if I get some attention from a girl, then you're the one who's always ruining it and snatch it away from me, leaving me behind in the shadows! And why ruining it for me as _you_ get attention from many other pretty girls? Like my life isn't already ruined and torn apart! For once Suzuno, can _I _be the one who gets this damned attention from a girl?! Allow me just for once!'' He lowered his gaze as his bangs covered his face. He felt like he was on the edge of crying.

You looked at them, not knowing what had happened what made them screaming at each other, but you felt like you were missing something... something important.

Meh, you shrugged it off, instead, you yelled at them, making them shut up.

''Hey! Knock it off, you two!'' They stared at you, one of them with raised eyebrows and the other one with a hurtful look, only waiting for you if you had something more to say.

''I don't know what had happened exactly, however there's no need to scream at each other like that!'' You looked like a mother that was scolding her kids for doing something that were not allowed to do.

Then you looked over at Nagumo, and when you did, you felt like your heart was breaking into tiny pieces. He had such a lonely and distant look into his eyes behind all the pure anger, that it looked like he showed a total different side of him, just not the usual Nagumo, no. His eyes showed you the pain of his past, But he always tried to cover up the pain that lingers behind those usually lively orbs. However, now that the flames died down, it makes them look dull and lifeless, like there lives no spirit in them anymore.

Now you know why he teases you and makes body contact with you.

_He feels lonely and need company._

Regretting all what you've said and done these past hours, you came up with a conclusion. You said first:

''Apologize to each other, now.'' you demanded with a straight face.

''B-But (Y/n), what about you? He-'' Suzuno started, however you raised your hand, signaling him to be silent.

''No buts, Suzuno, I'm fine, he doesn't need to apology to me, just apologize to each other.''

He stared at you for a bit, thinking this is some kind of joke, but as he saw that your eyes were filled with seriousness, he turned to Nagumo and said:

''Sorry for yelling at you like that, I didn't mean to upset you.'' He said honestly, but casts his eyed downwards while squinting them, thinking he may yell at him, because he ruined his time with you. However, he said nothing.

It was quiet for some time, till Nagumo lifted up his head again and mumbled something among the lines of: 'yeah, whatever.' And went upstairs, not before as he turned halfway to look at you, you saw a teardrop rolling down over his cheek.

''Nagumo...'' You said softly with worried eyes.

You wanted to go after him, but Suzuno got a hold on you wrist, making you look at him with a pained expression. He shook his head slowly and said:

''Let him be, I know I pushed him too far this time, just let him calm down, (Y/n).''

''Hmm, okay as you wish.'' You said, but focused your attention to where Nagumo left seconds ago.

'But still, something bothers him though, I saw it in his eyes, I'm going to check up on him later, but for now I'm going yo accompany the girls.' you thought and went to take a seat by the other girls on the table.

''(Y/n)-chan, I got a question for you, if you don't mind me asking.'' Came Rean's question.

''Yeah, go ahead. I don't mind.'' You replied.

''What did Nagumo do to you exactly?''

''As far as I know, he put me under hypnotism by using his eyes, I don't know what happened after that.'' you said thoughtfully.

''Really? So that's why Suzuno slapped you on the head.'' Rean said, remembering the part where Suzuno slapped you.

''Yes, and I think it was a good thing, because he asked you if you loved him or something and you were at the verge of answering, till Suzuno decided to make you snap out of your trance.'' Ulvida said.

''He asked what?'' You asked, because you thought you heard it wrong.

''He asked if you loved him. Oh, don't tell me you love him.'' She repeated, and stared at you with a naughty smirk plastered on her face.

''O-Of course not, Ulvida, what makes you think that?'' you stammered, but tried to keep a straight face, however your cheeks turned a shade of pink.

''Oooh, (Y/n)-chan, do you love him?'' Asked Rean again.

''No I don't, he's annoying.'' You denied.

''Hmm-hmm right~, there's no need to be afraid of telling us if you like him or not, it's

not like were going to tell someone else, and furthermore I loved him too, but now I see him more as a friend.'' Rean rolled her eyes a bit.

''I. Don't. Love. Him.'' You said slowly, putting emphasis on every word, getting annoyed.

''Okay okay, we get it, but still I have a question though.'' Clara said suddenly, looking you deeply in the eyes.

''What would that be then, Clara?'' You raised your eyebrow, preparing for what she has to say.

''If you don't like him, nor love him, then why were you hypnotized? It is said that hypnotism will only take affect if you stare the person deeply in the eyes, and if you don't like him, then you won't look him in the eyes and I won't take affect. I mean, For example, I can see that you don't like Suzuno, because you look him shortly in the eyes.'' Clara explained.

You didn't see that one coming. Okay, okay, maybe you like him a little bit, but not as in 'like like', you know. Or as they say: head over heels or something like that, no, not even close. However this question makes you think twice. Do you like him? It is true, hypnotism will only take effect if you like the person, but you don't like him, then why were you hypnotized and did it take effect?

So you tried to say something smart in return, but it didn't work.

''W-Well, maybe... '' You slammed you fist on the table in defeat.

''...Ugh! Okay you got me. I like him a little bit maybe, I don't know.'' you admitted while raising both your arms in the air.

''Aw, that's cute, however maybe you will know when you are alone with him. I mean you are going to sleep in his room after all, if you know what I mean.'' Ulvida said with an innocent smile on her face and wiggled her eyebrows a bit.

You stared at her with an open mouth, knowing where she's getting at, a

darker shade of pink appeared on your cheeks.

''No, I won't _sleep_ with him that way, Ulvida.''

''Haha, watch out before he touches your private places, (Y/n), because he has quite loose hands that could wander over your body.'' Rean laughed and you and the other girls followed shortly after.

In an instant, the boys looked up at all of you, all of them had a raised one eyebrow, looking at you strangely. So you decided to say:

''What never seen girls having fun before?'' You copied their look.

''Yes I have, but that's not it, it's just, what makes you all laugh so hard?'' Nepper or Netsuha Natsuhiko, a boy with brown hair swept to the left side and dark greyish-blue colored eyes, asked.

''Well, we talked about boys, if you really wanted to know.''

''Aha, so what about boys then?'' He asked further.

''Just what's it like to be touched by a boy.''

A naughty smirk appeared on his face, saying:

''Heh, I can show you if you want me to.'' He stared at you from head to toe, checking you out, already walking your way.

In a flash he was standing before you, His hand was now only a few inches away from your breast, but before he could touch it, you grabbed his wrist and said:

''Nu-uh, than I'd rather have Nagumo to touch me, haha.'' You joked, but the teens stared at you with wide eyes, as if you really meant it. Nepper stopped deadly into his tracks.

''Oh, come on, I was just kidding.'' You pouted and pushed Nepper a bit so there was average space between you two and let go of his wrist.

''For a split second, I thought you really meant it.'' Rean and Nepper said, but then a naughty smile appeared on Rean's face.

''Because he is mine, sis. Haha, no, I'm also kidding.'' She flashes you a smile.

You and the rest talked for quite some time, as Hitomiko stepped into the living room, a worried expression was shown on her face, so she asked:

''Hey guys, does anybody know why Nagumo stormed upstairs? He looked quite upset.''

All the teens looked at you and Suzuno instantly, thus making Hitomiko look at you two.

''I assume you two have something to do with it?'' She crossed her arms and looked down at you.

''Well, what's happened? Explain please.''

With a sigh, Suzuno decided to step forward and began explaining:

''It all began with that Nagumo hypnotized (Y/n) and he asked if she loved him and I didn't want Nagumo to hurt (Y/n)'s feelings, so I slapped her head in order to make her snap out of her trance, which succeeded, thus I started yelling at him, asking why he did that and he screamed back saying that I was the one who was snatching away (Y/n) from him and that I always get more attention from pretty girls than him, then he became upset and stormed off.'' He said in one breath.

''Is that true, (Y/n)?'' She directed her gaze to you.

''Yes, it is. I was hypnotized, however I don't know how, the last thing I remembered, was that I looked him in the eye and that his pupils started to take a form of a cat, from then I don't remember much, but as Suzuno said he asked me if I loved him and then I felt a hand hit my head my head, so I came to my senses again.''

You looked at Suzuno, then continued.

''Then I yelled at them and demanded Suzuno to apologize to him, which he did and Nagumo mumbled something back, then left the room.''

Hitomiko eyed the both of you, then spoke up:

''So, if I get this straight, the real fight started with you yelling at him, Suzuno?'' She asked.

''Yes, but I'm sorry about that.'' His face lowered.

Hitomiko laid a hand on his shoulder, saying:

''Hmm-hmm, but next time keep a hold of yourself and don't yell, you know that he is being yelled at by his dad a lot when he was young.'' She said.

Being curious, you asked carefully:

''If I may ask, what happened in his past, because I saw pain in his eyes.''

''Well, when he was young, his dad didn't really care for him and left him in the dark. He was being yelled at by his dad, but that was because he was an alcoholic. And one day he killed his mother, that's when his world crumbled down. Nagumo was so wise to run away from his once called home. Luckily, I found him wandering on the streets, he was so lonely and famished back then.''

*_Flashback_*

_Hitomiko was walking down the streets with a shopping bag in her hand. She saw in the corner of her eye, between the moving people, a lonely boy with crimson red hair and golden colored eyes shamble down the road while crying his eyes out. She guessed he was about five years, but he looked so thin, that you could see his cheekbones clearly, a sign that he hasn't eaten in days._

_So she walked over to him and asked:_

_''where are your parents?''_

_He looked around, thinking she said that to another person, but as he saw that she looked at him, he said between sobs:_

_'I-I don't have any, my dad killed m-my mother, so I run away from h-home.'' _

_As Hitomiko took a closer look at his face, she saw that his face was covered with bruises and purple rings were under his piercing golden eyes, which were filled with sadness, fatigue and the loss of a precious someone._

_''You poor little thing...'' She managed to say and lowered herself to his level._

_And in a flash, the boy had buried his head between her breasts, crying heavily while his little arms circled around her waist. So Hitomiko lifted her hand and stroked his crimson locks, trying to calm him down._

_''Hey, tell me, what's your name, dear?'' She softly asked after a few minutes._

_He looked up and slowly said:_

_''N-Nagumo Haruya, Ma'am.'' _

_She couldn't help herself anymore, the tears rolled over her cheeks. She lifted him up from the ground while she firmly pressed him against her._

_The people stared at her strangely, but she didn't care, she had to give the new kid a new home. Thus she came with a conclusion:_

_''You know what, Nagumo-chan? You're coming with me, you get a new home with many other kids you can play with.''_

_''Really? Can I come with chu?'' He looked at her with such hopeful eyes, which lit up like beautiful flames._

_''Yes, of course you can!'' She ruffled his hair a bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek, taking him to Sun Garden._

…...

''I'll never forget that lonely look in his eyes.'' Hitomiko finally said.

''You know, Hitomiko? I now know why he seeks for attention from me and why he got upset when Suzuno took me away from him.'' You said, looking at her.

''What is it then, (Y/n)?''

''I think he just needs some company from a girl, since his mother was killed, he's never had company from a woman or girl like person ever since. So when Suzuno took me away from him, Nagumo must have thought that he lost another person in his life. Perhaps, that's what I think.''

Hitomiko walked your direction and laid both hands on your shoulders and suggested:

''Well, that can be the reason, yes, I agree. Then I personally think it's best that you are going to check up on him.''

''Yes, I think that's a good idea, I already had that in mind.'' You replied and you left the living room, heading upstairs to his room.

But, in the living room, the teens looked at you with worried eyes, thinking he's planning something. Well, you never know with him...

Once upstairs, you take in all the rooms from the teens, meanwhile searching for his room. Thinking you've found it, you came to a stop. You stood in front of a door, a white door with flames printed on it.

'Well, this must be it.' You thought.

Your hand went to the handle, but pulled back, hesitating a bit if you really had to do it, but you did it anyway. You knocked on the door a few times, waiting for a response.

''Go away!'' You heard from the other side.

''Nagumo, it's me, (Y/n). Please can I come in.'' you pleaded.

It was quiet for some time, till you heard him saying, but it was faintly:

''Yes, come in.''

You opened the door and walked inside. The first thing you noticed was that it was extremely dark in his room. It took some time that your eyes were adjusted to the dark, once they were, you saw those golden orbs peering your way from his bed. When you looked into his piercing eyes, you saw that those were filled with anger, not directed at you, but at anyone who dared to come closer. However, he dared you... he dared you to come closer, to cross the line, to look deeper into his eyes, to find his soul, to find what's breaking him.

You shivered under his intense gaze, but you dared to walk over to him. As you did you felt those unnerving eyes following you, following every move you took. It was a scary sight, 'cause his eyes are the only source of light. Just imagine that it's completely dark and to see one pair of luminous eyes out of nowhere is scary, right? Anyway, once you found his bed, you took a seat at the end of it.

It was quiet for a while, however his luminous eyes narrowed a bit, making another shiver ran across your spine, but you found the courage to bravely stare back at him and not to look away.

He broke the silence by saying:

''What do you want?''

''I- uh, I wanted to apologize to you, Nagumo.'' You said, still not breaking eye contact.

''Why?'' He said gruffly.

''Well... I acted mean to you and I just want you say that I'm so sorry that I said to Hitomiko that I didn't want to share a room with you. So, what I'm trying to say is...what can I do for you to make up for it?'' You bowed your head, but looked up again as he stared at you for some time.

then he walked past you towards the door, looked around the corner, but seeing no one, he closed it again.

He turned around, and out of nowhere a devilish smirk spread across his face, making your eyes go wide. It was dead silent, until a deep husky voice said, which belonged to him:

''Oh, my my (Y/n), I know exactly what you can do for me to make up for it.'' His eyes lid up even further, full with mischief.

*_click_*

And you heard a click, meaning he locked the door...

_Now you're sure you're between the devil and the deep blue sea... There's no way out..._

_**Phew, that's done, however anything for you guys :D**_

_**I'm sorry if it took me 5 to 6 days to write it...**_

_**But I hope you did enjoy it anyway.**_

_**Oh and, I do not own Inazuma Eleven, nor it's characters!**_

_**Well, stay tuned for next chapter! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Innocent face, Evil eyes**_

_**Hello peeps!**_

_**Thank you for reading my story.**_

_**This is a new chapter of mine and I hope you're going to enjoy it :) **_

_chapter 4_

_it's locked... it's locked, no way out._

'Oh, no. No, no, no. Now I'm trapped. This is bad, really bad!' You thought hysterically.

You still couldn't believe he actually locked you in his room, His domain, His _lair_. And that you fell right into his trap.

You looked at the door knob where his hand rests, then carefully, you lifted your gaze to meet his, who looked back at you through half-lidded eyes and with a malicious smirk. And for ever so slightly, or even for a split second, you thought you saw a flicker of lust appear in his eyes. He's got you where he wanted you to have, yes, locked into his room and have you all to himself. Why you ask? Well, that's simple:

It's your fault for suggesting that you want 'anything' to do to make up for him. And he already knows what you can do.

Slowly, so painfully slow, he started to walk your way while not breaking eye contact, making you to start freak out a bit while at each step he took you moved backwards, pure from anxiety.

''N-Nagumo, w-what are you planning to do to me?'' You stammered, making your lower lip tremble a bit.

''...''

''Please, answer me.''

However, he didn't say anything in return, except for tilting his head a bit, like he was after a target, named you.

Those eyes, those mysterious eyes, so unnerving, so hypnotizing, staring back at you as these said: 'stay where you are and don't you dare to escape from me'. And of course you didn't dare to escape from him, who knows that the consequences are if you did.

He came to a stop at the end of his bed, placing both his hands on the foot end. He hasn't said a word after he locked the door, since then he behaved this way, and the worst part was, you didn't know if you like it or not.

You too came to a stop as well, you were leaning against the wall, not moving an inch.

It was so quiet, that you could hear a pin drop. Then Nagumo decided to speak up, but that malicious smirk didn't falter:

''Revenge is so, so sweet. Especially when it comes to you, (Y/n). And now that you're here, here in my domain, there's no chance to escape. Don't even bother to try it, it's useless.'' He says with an underlying tone.

Knowing what he meant, you tried to change his mind, so you said:

''Why don't we go downstairs, then I can make you some smoothie.''

You started to walk to the door, thinking he would open the door, but you're wrong, so, so wrong. Once he's set his mind on something, Nobody can change that. He's too stubborn for that.

He turned his head your way and followed your every step, then casts his gaze downwards while closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

''That's not what I want.'' He said with a shake of his head, making his bangs move back and forth in the process.

Not knowing what he want, you asked while rolling your eyes, not that he sees is anyway:

''What do you want then?''

''What I really want is...'' But stopped halfway, not finishing his sentence.

Getting impatient, you walked his way and stopped right in front of him, making him lift up his gaze, but still he has his eyes closed. Still looking confused at him you said:

''Yes... what do you want? Soccer Mags or warm chocolate, oh I don't know, a massage? Uh, no, forget the last part.''

Then he opened his eyes. His eyes were filled with lust, now you were sure of it, you guessed it right.

''Heh, all I want is...you.''

After he said that he pushed you on the bed, with him hovering over your body.

…...

The teens were sitting downstairs. Watching TV or reading a book, just to surpass the time being. And just out of the blue, Suzuno broke the silence, And he isn't the one who breaks the silence, usually it's Nagumo, but since he isn't here, he did. Thus making all the teens turn their head his way:

''I have a bad feeling about this.'' Suzuno said worryingly while looking at the ceiling.

Ulvida, who's sitting next to him, looked at him while tilting her head a bit, before saying:

''Oh, come on Suzuno, what could actually happen there. It's not like Nagumo is going to assault her or something.'' She said while frowning a bit at him.

''Yes, but still, my gut tells me that there's something wrong, I just feel it.''

''Suzuno, listen. (Y/n) is just apologizing. Nothing can turn bad. Besides, (Y/n) is just too innocent to be assaulted.''

''That's just where I'm getting at! He uses her innocence as advantage for what I did earlier, just as payback for what I've done! I know him all too well for that!''

He stood up, already walking towards the staircase, however, Hitomiko beat him to it.

''No, she's just apologizing, Suzuno. Please, calm down. As what Reina says, nothing

could go wrong. (Y/n) is a strong girl, she can't just push him away if she doesn't like what he is planning to do. Have a bit of trust in her.''

''Okay... if you say so, Hitomiko nee-san.'' However, still not trusting Nagumo one bit.

'If I find out that you hurt her Nagumo, then you're mine.'

Little did they know what's actually going on there, apart from what they think...

…...

You just laid there, being pushed down on his bed with him hovering above you, waiting for what he's planning to do.

He was a good ten centimeters away from your face, giving you the perfect view of his eyes that glowed in the dark, seeing those irises filled with lust, but that was quickly replaced with something else, but you couldn't put your finger on it yet.

However, you didn't say anything. Not that you didn't want to, no, you couldn't.

So much affect had these eyes on you, making you go silent without something to say that you have to be quiet.

They held these stories that you want to unravel so much, making you want to read those underlying stories that were locked away and buried deep down in his broken soul. Simply told, they are just astonishing.

Slowly, your hand went up to his face, cupping his cheek a bit, then trailed your index finger across his lips and down his neck and went up to rest at his cheek again.

You saw him starting to lean in your touch, he lets out a content sigh, what can be compared with a light moan. Leaving him for more to be touched by you.

'Didn't I say it? He just needed some company and love.' You thought.

You wanted to caress him further, but then he grabbed your wrist and laid it above your head. And little by little, he started to come closer, until he was only an inch apart from your juicy lips. Then, after a few seconds of hesitation, he started to lean in, giving you a light peck on the lips.

Seeing your shocked face, he stammered:

''S-Sorry, I couldn't help it.'' He turned as red as his hair.

''Eh? You don't have to say sorry for that... I liked it.'' You said shyly.

It was awkward for some time, until he decided to break the silence by saying:

''Did you know, (Y/n)...'' He started, a bit unsure if he has to tell you this.

''Know what, Nagumo?'' you said softly.

''...That your eyes remind me of my mother's ones. And that says a lot, because they were so beautiful, so pure, filled with innocence and honesty, and above all, they were filled with love. She was such a great mother, one I know that I couldn't have wished for a better one. But, I regret the fact that she's gone... making me feeling empty and lonely sometimes, left behind in this world.'' He finished. His face slightly fell.

You stared at him, your chest slowly filling with compassion. After thirty seconds you managed to break the silence.

''Nagumo...'' You said.

''Yes?'' He replied, all his attention directed at you.

As you thought you could speak further you said:

''You don't have to feel lonely or feeling empty, because you have a great family now! And you have _me_! I'll be there for you if you need me, because I care for you, because now I got a better view of who you truly are. Behind all those smirks of yours, or better yet, your mask, lies a person who's very broken, one who seeks for to be _**accepted**_ and one who needs to be loved. You don't have to pretend in order to hide what you really feel, Nagumo.''

After you said that, this one sentence flashed for his eyes:

'_My baby, promise me... that you'll look for persons who __**accept**__ you for who you are... I'll always love you and I'll always watch over you...like a guardian Angel...'_

It's like you had struck him right in the heart, because you saw tears make it's way down his cheeks, like his wall was crumbling down and finally showing you his real side, his real 'me'. You heard him make sobbing sounds and slowly buried his face between your breasts, making it wet in the process, because of all those tears he's been trying to suppress, trying to keep it all to himself, comes out now, showing you all his pain, letting you feel it, like you got permission from him to show you how he really feels, letting you inside, opening his gates for you to enter.

You raised your hand again and gently stroked his crimson colored hair, while your other hand laid on his back, softly rubbing back and forth, comforting him.

''I miss her so much!'' He sobbed and shook a bit, because of his irregular breathing.

''Shhh, let it out, let it all out. I'm here.'' You said in a mother like tone, like Nagumo was your very own child.

And you don't know what makes you do this, but you slowly raised your head and gently placed your lips on his forehead, sliding softly across it. You felt his breath become regular again, meaning he's stopped crying. Instead, he turned his head a bit to the side, his ear on your heart, listening to your heartbeat.

It is said that when a baby is in the belly of the mother, that the heart has an affect on the on the unborn baby, making it calm or fall asleep. And when it is born, it still has the same hypnotizing affect on it, it doesn't matter the age.

And now it has the same hypnotizing affect on Nagumo, who's practically dozing off and snuggling up to you, with one leg spread across your legs and the other one stretched flatly along your body, one arm around your waist, and last but not least, his head rests on your chest that serves as a soft pillow for him.

Maybe this was his only chance for him to lay on you this way, so he took this opportunity to do it. He meant no harm on you, how do you put it? Oh yes, he never meant to assault you, nor scare you, he never did. He wanted to find out if you were afraid of him. And now knowing you're not, all he wanted from you, was you to accept him for who he was and hold him close, like you're doing now.

''Nagumo?'' You began.

''…''

You received no reply. You tried again.

''Nagumo, should we go downstairs and go to the others? Maybe they are worrying.''

''…''

Still nothing.

Sensing there's something not right, you tilted your head, only to see that Nagumo has fallen asleep on you. And you couldn't get out of his grip, because half his body lays on you. As you took a closer look at him, you saw how peacefully he really looked, apart form the 'mask' he always wears.

You could feel his deep breathing, his inhale and exhale, and again, but this time with some snoring, meaning he really has dozen off in a deep sleep. With his mouth slightly open and moving his head a bit, as to lay it right. Then he let out a deep sigh and continued to sleep further. Who knows what he's dreaming of?

'Aw, he looks so cute like that. I had it right till the very end. He just needed some love and company. I just wished I could lay here all day with him.' You thought wearily, though a smile was plastered on your face.

You didn't complain really, on the contrary, he feels warm and cozy, making you want to fall asleep too. So, with on last yawn, you felt your eyes get heavy and slowly let them close, like Nagumo, falling into a deep sleep.

…...

The sound of a tapping foot echoed through the living room, namely Suzuno. Irritation was clearly shown on his face. He looked at the clock, then at the staircase and back again. The clock showed him it was half past ten, meaning that you're in Nagumo's room for forty-five minutes. He expected it would take five to ten minutes. However, little did he know that you won't come out of his room for the next few hours.

'Why does it take so long? She had to be back by now! He better doesn't do anything dirty to her, if-' He thought anxiously.

''Suzuno, what's bothering you?'' Came Clara's question.

''Huh? Oh, it's you Clara. Well, what bothers me is, is that (Y/n) hasn't come back yet for the past forty-five minutes.''

''Hmm, now that you mention it, I thought she was going to apologize to him?'' She said with raised eyebrows.

''Yes, she was. However, that doesn't take so long.'' Ulvida said while walking over to them.

''Hmm-hmm, I think we should check up on them.'' Clara suggested.

''Check up on who?''

The three teen turned around to see Hitomiko stand there with crossed arms and a questioning expression on her face.

''Check up on (Y/n), because it's some time since we last saw her, like forty-five minutes ago.'' Suzuno said seriously.

''Yes, you're right Suzuno. However you're not thinking he's assaulted her, right? Because that's nonsense.'' Hitomiko said while sweat dropping a bit.

''Well... you never know what he's up to, maybe he has, maybe he hasn't.'' Suzuno shrugged his shoulders.

''Get real Suzuno. You should never prejudice a person, until you can prove it.'' She shook her head while a smile was on her face, thinking where he's got that idea from.

''Okay, I get it Hitomiko nee-san, but can we go now?'' He said, getting impatient.

''Yeah, can we go?'' Ulvida and Clara said simultaneously.

''All right, all right, come on then, let's go.''

They were about to go to the staircase, however they stopped as some voices asked:

''Hey where's (Y/n)-chan?''

Rean, IC and Heat other kids asked.

''(Y/n) is still in Nagumo's room.'' Hitomiko said.

''But she had to apologize to him, right? That doesn't take so long.'' Heat said with a hand under his chin.

''Yes, indeed.'' They all said.

''Okay then we go together.''

With that, the went to the staircase, once upstairs they found Nagumo's room and were now standing in front of it. Clara, Heat, IC, Ulvida, Suzuno and Rean were all looking at the door with a curious expression.

Hitomiko turned the handle, but it was locked.

''Nagumo...'' Hitomiko sighed.

''Why is it locked? He never locks the door.'' Rean asked while looking strangely at the lock.

''I don't know...but we'll find out soon.'' Suzuno said, also looking strangely at the locked door.

Hitomiko pulled out a key from her pocked, stuck it in the lock and turned it.

*_Click_*

Now it was unlocked.

Second attempt.

For the second time, Hitomiko turned the handle and opened the door slowly. The six teens peeking past her figure, only to see darkness.

Hitomiko was the first one to step inside, then followed by the teens. She walked over to the light switch while saying:

''Nagumo Haruya, you know what I told y-'' She stopped in mid-sentence, not finishing it.

They looked over at the bed, where you both were in a deep sleep, still with clothes on, not hearing anything what happens on the outside world. Nagumo was still laying in the same position, laying on his side while resting his head on your chest with his arm around your waist and his leg spread across your legs, like you were his. And you laid stretched out with an arm above your head, which was turned to the side. Speaking of an awkward sleeping position.

First, they stared with surprised expressions, then IC was the first one to recover.

''Oh my gosh, they look so adorable when they are asleep.'' IC squealed.

''Shush IC, or you'll wake them up.'' Ulvida whispered warningly.

''I'm sorry, Ulvida-chan, I couldn't help it, they just look so cute and at peace.''

''Indeed. I never knew Nagumo was a soft person, nor a cuddle person.'' Clara said

''I'm going to wake them up.'' Read said suddenly. She wanted to know if the both of you were really asleep.

''No, let them sleep.'' Hitomiko warned her and tried to stop her, but too late.

Rean walked over to you two, once she was there, she lightly tapped on Nagumo's arm, saying:

''Hey Nagumo, wake up.''

''…''

No response, so she tried again.

''Nagumo, (Y/n), wake up.''

The only response she got, was a light moan and that he shifted a bit, so his head was now snuggling in the crook of your neck and his arm was resting just below your breasts, holding you tight.

Hitomiko thought that this didn't work and that she has to let you be. So she walked over to Rean and said to her:

''Rean stop, let them sleep. It looks like they worked it out. Although, I have to agree with Clara and IC. One, I never knew he had a soft side, nor he was a cuddle person either. Second, they look adorable indeed.'' She smiled at you two, not that you see it anyway.

'He deserves to be loved by someone.' She thought.

Then she walked to the foot end, grabbed Nagumo's blanket and laid it over you two and walked back to give you two a light stroke on the head.

''Sleep well, you two.''

''Hehe, I think Nagumo isn't planning on letting her go for the next couple of hours.'' Ulvida giggled as she saw that he tightened his grip on you as he let out a deep sigh.

''Hmm-hmm, I wish to see her reaction tomorrow though. And I know exactly what it's going to look like. '' Suzuno said while giving a smirk your way, already imagining it.

''Come on, let them sleep.'' Hitomiko said to them.

And so, they walked out Nagumo's room, after Hitomiko turned off the light switch. Then she closed to door. They walked down the stairs and once they were downstairs, they got bombarded with questions.

''And how is (Y/n)?'' Hiroto asked.

''Heh, you won't see her for a while.'' Heat said.

''Why not?'' Nepper asked while frowning.

''Well, when we stepped inside his room, they were laying on his bed, entangled in each others embrace, totally fast asleep. Rean tried to wake them up, but to no avail, right Rean?'' Ulvida decided to say.

''Yes, I couldn't wake them up.''

''How? He isn't a deep sleeper, nor a cuddle person. I've never seen him do that before, so why on earth does he do that now?'' Nepper said bewildered.

''I think that's because (Y/n) has quite the mother like nature inside of her, and since that Nagumo had a strong band with his mother, he compares (Y/n) with her. You heard her say it, he just needed some company. And for the sleeping part, I think that's because she makes him feel at ease. '' Clara said.

''Hmm, but still, I have a feeling that he likes her.'' He said thoughtfully.

''Maybe that's the case. There's a possibility that he might like her.''

Then Hitomiko clapped her hands, making the teens look her way.

''Well, enough with the discussions. It's a quarter to eleven. So I think it's time for you guys to go to bed, don't you think?''

''Maybe...well, I'm off to bed then, good night.'' Suzuno replied with a yawn and walked upstairs, up to his cozy bed.

''Yup, So am i.'' IC said and went after Suzuno.

So the other went too, going to their bed and have good dreams, well, most of them...

…...

Nagumo kept on shifting and turning in his sleep as a frown was plastered on his face.

_*Nagumo's dream*_

_A __five years old __boy with crimson colored hair and bright yellow eyes__ was walking home from a long day at school. He had a piece of paper in his hand, which was his test-paper. He got a straight __'__A__'__ for English._

_'I can't wait till my mom sees this! She'd be so proud!' The little Nagumo thought happily._

_Once he was home, he took the back side of it. __He slightly hesitated, because as his father was home, he'd get slapped, it was a daily ritual, that's because his father drinks to much, he'd get angry and abreact his anger on him. Thinking he isn't at home, he __stepped inside the house._

_''Mom, I'm home!'' He yelled._

_However, he received no reply._

_''Mom?''_

_First, he went upstairs to the bedrooms, but he found no one. Then he decided to __walk __in__to the living room and stopped abruptly, __he paled at__the sight __he saw __in front of him._

_A pool of blood __laid around her__, which __belonged to his mother, __her crimson hair spread all over the floor.__ He ran to her with tears in his eyes. He shook her shoulder and screamed desperately:_

_''Mom, wake up!''_

_But then, a bloodied hand slowly lifted up to rest at his cheek, making him look at __her ocean __blue __colored eyes __and managed to say with her very last breath:_

_''My baby, promise me. Doesn't matter what happens, don't turn yourself into a heartless person. __And don't let anybody __ever__ taint your heart. __Make friends, Look for persons who accept you for who you are, if you let them inside your pure heart, they will too. And remember sweetheart, I'll always love you __and I'll always watch over you, like a guardian Angel.__ I'll wait for you when it's your time, __but I hope that__wi__ll last long__. Now run away from this place Haruya, now you still can, before dad __hurts__ you...__''_

_With that __last sentence, __the flames in her eyes slowly died down. Now only her body remained here, on the icy floor, in this cruel world, while her soul was gone, somewhere far away, in a better place, __where she can live at peace._

_''NO, MOM! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEED YOU!'' He screamed while crying his heart out._

_Then he heard footsteps coming his way. Turning around, he saw his father. He looked at him with such cold and __spit__eful eyes._

_''Well, well, if it isn't my 'son'.'' He said while hissing the word 'son', like it was_

_poison._

_''Dad?! Who killed mom?'' He asked._

_''I did. __Nanami__ was worthless anyway, so are you. I never planned __on __hav__ing __a kid. So you were a mistake. I told her to take an abortion, but she didn't __listen, she was too stubborn for that__. __She wanted to give birth to you, but I didn't like it one bit. I never loved you, I never did __and nobody will ever love you. Furthermore,__w__hen your mother was on a trip, I waited for her to come home, to end her life. And now __that __she's dead, it's your turn.__'' __He said harshly._

_Little Nagumo was speechless. How could a father ever say that to a five years old child?!_

_Then he saw that his father held a knife in his hand, walking towards him. the knife was pointed his way, ready to stab him._

_Remembering what his mother told him, he ran past his once called dad and left the house. __He took one last glance, before r__unning as fast as his little legs could manage. __The tears rolled over his __cheeks._

_'He never loved me? Was I that much of a burden? Don't I deserve to be loved?' He thought confused._

_The little Nagumo kept on running, till he saw __a bakery shop. __He was out of breath and h__is stomach crumbled, he hasn't eaten for three days straight, because his dad refused to give him food. _

_He went into the bakery and politely asked the baker:_

_''Excuse me, Sir. But can I have one bread, please?''_

_''Sure, it costs fifteen yen.''_

_''But... I don't have money.''_

_The Baker leant over the counter and said to him:_

_''Listen kid, __go annoy someone else. __If you don't have money, then no bread for you. Now g__et out__! __I have better things to do.__''_

_Noticing this didn't work, he walked out of the __bakery__with a hand on his __stomach.__ He looked around him and saw people look at him __pitiful expressions__. He heard a woman say:_

_''__Aww, what a poor thing. Walking on the street alone.''_

_Or:_

_''Gosh, he looks so famished. It looks like he hasn't eaten in days, you can see his cheekbones clearly!''_

_But he does__n__'t care about his surroundings anymore. Instead, he bowed his head and __shambled down the road__ who knows where to, __crying as he did._

_Then a tall woman around the age of twenty-five walked his way. She carried a shopping bag with food. She asked him:_

_''Where are your parents?''_

_He looked around, thinking she said that to another person, but as he saw that she looked at him, he said between sobs:_

_''I-I don't have any, my dad killed m-my mother, so I run away from h-home.''_

_She looked at him with a pitiful look. She managed to say:_

_''You poor little thing...'' She lowered to his level and Nagumo decided to bury his head between her breasts. So, as minutes have passed, she asked softly:_

_''Hey, tell me, what's your name, dear?'' _

_He looked up and slowly said:_

_''N-Nagumo Haruya, Ma'am.'' _

_He felt that she lifted him up, so he took the opportunity to snuggle up in the crook of her neck._

_''You know what, Nagumo-chan? You're coming with me, you get a new home with many other kids you can play with.''_

_''Really? Can I come with chu?'' He Said and looked at her with such hopeful eyes, which lit up like beautiful flames._

_''Yes, of course you can!'' She ruffled his hair a bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek, taking him to Sun Garden._

_That's where his new life began as orphan..._

…...

You felt him shifting and turning in his sleep. So, you woke up and saw some sweat drops on his forehead, thinking he has a nightmare. Then you heard him mumble something in your neck, among the lines of:

''Don't leave me alone...''

You turned on your side and put your arm around him. He snuggled a bit closer to you and calmed down as you softly whispered in his ear:

''I won't leave you alone, Nagumo.''

_**Sorry if this took me forever to update this, I had much homework to do... but I finished it :p**_

_**Thank you for reading this and let me know what you think of this story ;)**_

_**I don't own Inazuma Eleven, nor it's characters!**_

_**Well, stay tuned for next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Innocent face, Evil eyes**_

* * *

_**Hello peeps!**_

_**I'm sorry if I haven't updated for like a month, Gomenasai!**_

_**But, I made it up for you guys for writing an extra long chapter. **_

_**Maybe some adult themes, but not, you know… ah, you know what I mean ;)**_

_**Please enjoy it! :)**_

* * *

_chapter 5_

The blanket laid sprawled on the ground, meaning you two turned a lot in your sleep. It was a bright day as the sun shone on you face through the curtains, making your (e/c) colored eyes to open. You blinked the sleep out of your eyes, so your vision cleared and stretched out. You decided to shift your gaze at the alarm clock, it read: 8:45 a.m.

'A quarter to nine? Well, that's a new record. Let me see, what happened yesterday? I walked inside his room, he locked it, then pushed me on his bed, then I comforted him and then the world went black... Hmm I think I missed a part... ' You pondered for a while before your eyes went wide at a sudden memory that flashed in front of your eyes.

'Oh my God he kissed me?!' Instantly, you turned your head to look at him, who has his back turned to you. He was still asleep. You sighed.

'He... he kissed me... Well, I can't deny that I didn't like it.' You thought.

Suddenly you heard a moan coming from him.

''Mmm... more, more (Y/n)...'' He said in his sleep while turning around so his face was pointed in your direction.

'Hmm, I'm wondering what he is dreaming about.' You thought, but kept in mind that you're going to ask him later what he dreamt about.

Thinking he was waking up, but upon seeing he was still sleeping, you decided to take this opportunity to take in the sight that laid in front of you.

His hair strands were pointed in all different directions even his tulip-like thing on top of his head, or how he says a 'flame'. Well, a better word for his hair is, it was all messy, even messier than it usually is. Trailing down, you came to a stop at his lips, which were slightly apart where he was regularly breathing through, apart from the light snoring he did so now and then, but it didn't matter to you, except if it raises in volume though.

Furthermore, he had such a relaxed aura hanging around him, that you could almost see the color green floating around his figure, which stands for repose. It's like he felt at ease in your presence, because when you stepped in his room yesterday, you felt that such a thick layer of pressure was present in his room and felt unpleasant vibes coming from his body. And when you dared to break through his stare that told you to keep your distance, you managed to read the untold stories that laid in those unraveling eyes. Then, after some time you felt him lean into your touch and felt his inner self starting to light up, that was when you comforted him, that is.

You couldn't resist but to ruffle his hair a bit, then cupped his cheek and you couldn't believe how soft both actually felt. He let out a deep sigh mixed with a moan, meaning is waking up. He opened one of his piercing eyes, then the other one. You stiffened at the unexpected awakening from him, but then relaxed.

Feeling something warm, he raised his hand, only to feel your hand resting on his cheek.

''Good morning, (Y/n). Slept well?'' He said with a sleepy grin.

''Yes I did. What about you, sleepyhead?'' You asked.

''Mmm, I did too... And who do you call a sleepyhead?'' He replied with a yawn.

''Obviously, I did call you that way, since you're yawning.''

''Hmph, smart-pants.'' He gave your nose a slight pinch.

After a while you asked:

''Hey Nagumo, what were you dreaming of actually?''

''What do you mean, (Y/n)?''

''Well, when you were asleep I heard you saying something among the lines of 'more, more (Y/n)'. and then I don't mean in a normal voice, no, it was kind of, I don't know, it was like you were turned on by something or... _someone_.'' You gave him a look.

He was bright red right now and you enjoyed every bit of it. A grin spread across your face as you saw he had some difficulty with answering.

''Uh... uh, well... I was dreaming about you okay, doing some things... that's it.'' He said finally, dismissing it. He looked at you confused, because you were laughing and then he laughed with you.

Then, he raised he hand so he could rub the sleep out of his eyes, which was a cute sight to see.

'He really does remind me of a kitten sometimes.' You imagined Nagumo as a little furry red kitten sprinting through the orphanage. The mere thought of it made you giggle.

''What are you giggling about?'' Came his question.

''Oh, I just imagined you as a cute little kitten, that's all.''

''Seriously, a kitten.''

''Haha, yes. I mean your eyes and antics can be compared with a kitten after all.''

You heard him mumble some incoherent words, maybe something like he hasn't cat like eyes.

''Aw come on, don't be that way. Kittens are cute, so are you.'' His head shot up at that while trying to hide his blush, which failed miserably.

You shifted a bit and once you you laid comfortable enough, you pressed yourself against him, ready to fall asleep again. You felt your eyes get heavy again, starting to drift away, you were almost at the verge of entering dreamland, but then you felt him shaking with laughter. He said:

''You aren't going to fall asleep on me, are you?''

''Yes, I am. You're like a soft pillow to me. And besides it's my turn, 'cause you fell asleep on me last night.'' You said somewhat incoherently in his chest, but he heard you either way.

''B-But that was because I was exhausted and emotional, okay? So don't judge me.''

''Hmm-hmm, right...''

It was quiet for the next five minutes. Something was bothering him for some time now, he wanted to tell you something urgent, but was doubting if he had to tell you this. Should he or shouldn't he do it? He chose for the first one. You only live once, right? So he cave it a shot.

''(Y/n), I got to tell you something.''

''Mmm, what is it?'' You said half asleep, half awake.

''I want to say...''

Being the curious person you were, you asked:

''Yes? Go on.''

''I want to say that... ever since you came here, you took my interest and wanted to know more things about you. You are a beautiful girl. So intelligent, so warm hearted, innocent and honest. You're like the look-alike of my mother, like her soul has passed down to you, I don't know, you give me the feeling like you've replaced her. So, what I'm trying to tell you is...is that I love you.''

Yes, what he wanted to tell you was... that he loved you, and then I mean only you.

This made you shot up and look at him in the eyes. His eyes were filled with love and were only meant for you, no one else, but you.

'Am I dreaming? If so, then don't wake me up.' You thought.

So, not hesitating, you placed yourself on top of him and kissed him fully on the lips, giving him the answer that you loved him too.

He widened his eyes at your sudden act, then closed them and eagerly accepted the kiss. It was innocent at first, then he tilted his head to make the kiss go deeper. He ran his tongue across your lips, then nibbled on it, asking for entrance, which you happily obliged. You opened your mouth and felt how his tongue explored your hot cavern, your tongues dancing around in each others mouths.

His hands started wander over your body. One arm held you around your waist, while the other one was sneaking in your skinny jeans, cupping your butt, a moan slipped past your lips in return. He grinned in the kiss as he noticed what effect it had on you. Your hands went into his hair to entangle in them.

Then a sneaky thought popped in your mind to tease him back. You placed your knee right between his legs, giving it a slight nudge, making him moan in the process, louder then you did. He snapped his eyes open and looked at you with somewhat defiant eyes, leaving him for more.

Feeling satisfied, a naughty grin spread across your face. Then, you slowly moved your head to his ear and whispered:

''That...was for touching my butt.''

''Yeah, well, maybe I wanted to touch it and maybe some other parts if you gave me the time...'' He whispered back with a husky tone and gave your butt cheek another pinch.

''Pervert.'' You laughed.

''Heh, only for you.''

''So... does this make us a couple?'' You asked.

''What do you think? Of course it does! I thought you were the smart one here. But, I'm hardly mistaken I see...'' He grinned.

''Don't get so cocky, Nagumo.'' You narrowed your eyes a bit and hit him playfully.

''Ouch, I wouldn't dare.'' he said in a teasing voice, looking elsewhere and rubbing his arm.

You pouted at his reaction, making him say:

''I shouldn't do that If I were you, (Y/n). There's a chance I can't resist those lips of yours.''

So, he placed feather light kisses in the crook of your neck and went up to make contact with your lips again, which were red and swollen from the first one, making them look more alluring to kiss.

You kissed back instantly. This was not a rushed nor an eager kiss, no. This was a slow and passionate one, and above all, filled with love and emotion. He pushed you down, so he was on top and the dominate one. You two rolled over the bed, fighting for domination, then he was on top and then you, it just varied.

After a few minutes of pure pleasure, as you were only a few seconds away from being carried away in his fervently kiss, he decided to break it and looked you in your dark (e/c) colored eyes. Both of you badly needed some oxygen.

''You're beautiful.'' He panted, totally out of breath, while placing a strand of your hair behind your ear.

''No, I ain't beautiful.'' You stated with a straight face, looking elsewhere but him.

He grabbed your chin so there was no chance of avoiding those normally piercing eyes, that was now filled with seriousness. ''What do you think of yourself then? I cannot find any blemishes so far.''

''Well... there are many other pretty girls... I think you can get better, instead of me, like Rean? I mean, just look at her, she's what you call flawless.'' You looked at him, a bit confused as you saw him looking at you like he thought that the world has come to it's end. then you saw him slowly shaking his head, clearly letting you know he didn't agree.

''No, just not, I don't want another! To me, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I bet that other girls wished they were you! No one can replace you. You have the most beautiful eyes, the cutest smile... oh what am I saying, I am still surprised that you chose me to be your boyfriend. You mean the world to me, so, don't you dare to compare you with other girls, understand?'' He said deadly serious. So seriously, that you almost contemplated to flee out his room.

Completely caught off guard by his little outburst, you shakily said:

''O-Okay, don't get so worked up, will ya?''

''No, I'm not. I'm just telling you the truth, (Y/n). I've chosen you to be my girl and I accepted you for who you are. So why so insecure?'' He raised his eyebrow.

''Because...''

''Because?'' He repeated, getting impatient.

''Because... I used to get bullied at school, okay? They called me names, insulted me, threw me against lockers and would spit on me, day in and day out, it became a routine. They did that only because I was a nerd and wore glasses and old-fashioned clothes. I begged my mother to switch schools, and finally she did, after she saw I returned with more and more bruises by the day. It took me seven schools, to not be the victim of those cruel things they call humans. They hurt me so badly, that I almost wanted to end my life. Fortunately, I didn't, or else my mother would be so lonely. I was so depressed and had a so low self-esteem, that my mother decided to bring me to a psychiatrist. It took one year to become the person who I am now.''

''Wow... that's what you call a background.'' He said and pressed you against him.

''Hmm-hmm. Ah well, what's past is past. I got you and I don't want another, since I got one smoking hot guy. Maybe with a...'' You sent him a mischievous grin and sat up straight.

''Hm-hmm, just remember that you're beautiful. Hey?! What are you doi-'' Before he could finish his sentence, he felt your warm hands slip under his shirt, slowly stroking his toned stomach with a bit of massaging.

''Well, ain't I right?'' You only grinned as you saw what you did to him.

He lets his eyelids fall shut, brought his arms and let you do as you please, all the while with a content smile plastered on his face. You slid up his shirt so you had a better view of his chest.

Sensing you staring at his body, he said:

''Like what you see?''

''Yes I do.'' You couldn't resist to let your finger vertically slide on his stomach, and repeated the gesture a few times.

'Hehe..'

A sly idea crossed your mind as you let your finger stroke one part of his body that you haven't 'touched' before, his private part. So, as you let it slide across the outlines of his jeans, a shiver ran across his spine. Wanting to test his reaction, you decided to do that again and again, provoking him.

He had a red hue spread across his cheeks and had some difficulty with regular breathing.

''Mmm (Y/n)...if you keep on doing that, I won't be able to restrain myself.'' You heard him moan and clawed at the bed sheet, trying to refrain himself to give into the pleasure.

''Maybe I don't want to stop. Maybe I wanted to touch that.'' You copied what he said earlier.

He opened his eyes a bit, well, as far as he could, being under such pleasure is hard to control your own body. He stared at you with dark eyes, not knowing what spell you put on him.

Clearly not aware of those dark eyes and the feeling you were giving him, you went up to his chest and down to that part again. You wanted to know how far you could go, how far you could play him. You stopped at what you were doing and got the reaction as you expected.

''Hng, (Y/n), please...'' He began huskily.

''Please what?'' You mocked.

'Mmm. Please, please stop, (Y/n). Stop encouraging me...'' He panted. His body was trembling with need for more.

You saw his fingers twitching at the bed sheets he was holding, maybe if you pushed him further then he doesn't hesitate to grab those firm hips of yours and maybe some other parts... but restrained himself from doing that, well, as far as he could, he was not far of from it. He knew if he wants something really bad, he would get it, no matter what. But he wouldn't let that happen to you, who knows what he is planning to do when his other side, the wild side, takes over him?

Upon seeing the masterpiece you created, you smirked. ''Well, your body tells me otherwise. I didn't know I had such an affect on you? Hehe...''

That does it...

At lightning speed he let go of the sheets and pushed you on the bed and looked at you, finally coming to his senses after the trance of need he was stuck in, he said:

''(Y/n), listen. If you really want me to take you here and now, you really can't stop me then. I'm one of the very few boys who have a bit of resistance. If you want to meet the wild side of us boys, fine, go ahead. But remember, if you want to stop me, then it's too late, I won't hear you, nor you can command me to stop, I'm by far lost in my own pleasure.''

''Okay, I don't. Jeez, I was just messing around.'' You surrendered and stuck out your tongue.

''Please, don't do that again, unless you want me to.'' He grinned and gave you a wink.

Then, he lets go of you, got off the bed and walked straight to the bathroom.

''What are you going to do?''

''What do you think? I'm going to get rid of my problem of course.'' He deadpanned.

''Haha...Was I the cause of 'that'?'' You nodded your head to his part.

''No, no of course not, it just appeared out of nowhere! That's why I'm going to take a cold shower.'' He answered sarcastically, but his eyes held a playful glint.

''You jerk.''

You heard a laugh on the other side of the door, then a few seconds later, you heard water running.

Not knowing what to do to pass the time, you decided to take the blanket from the ground and put it over you, and turned to lay on your side.

'What should the others think if I told them I'm in love with him? Ha! I'd like to see their faces, 'cause they would at least expect it.' You were so lost in your own thoughts, that you didn't notice Nagumo was only standing in a towel, watching you with a smirk on his face as he approached you slowly.

He bent over you, making his bangs dangle in the air and raised an eyebrow as he said:

''Sooo, what were you thinking about?'' He grinned as you jumped in shock against the headboard.

''Ouch that hurts! And I was thinking about nothi-'' You stopped halfway, because...

In front of you, you saw a half naked Nagumo, who was dripping wet from the shower, only wrapped in a towel. And, Oh My God, what a six pack what he was hiding all this time underneath his shirt. You flushed so hard that you can be compared with a tomato. Seeing your reaction, he grinned even more. He crept onto the bed, pushing you against him, making sure you'll feel his lower part. His hand was on it's way to the rim, but you grabbed his wrist, stopping him from doing that.

''Oh don't you even think of that. If you dare to remove that _towel..._''

''Then what?'' He said daringly.

''Then...Then... Oh I don't know, just don't.''

He leaned a bit closer saying:

''You know, I've been thinking. You wanted to provoke me, right~? Besides, you still have to pay for what you did to me earlier, so why don't we continue where we've remained... but then taking the step a bit further.''

You looked at him slightly confused at first, then it came back at full force. No, he doesn't want 'that', right? It has to be a joke.

''Uh, are you sure you haven't bumped your head while you were showering? 'Cause you're acting strange... And furthermore, it was just a joke. I didn't mean something behind it.''

''My my (Y/n), don't tell me you don't want it.'' He said and played with your hair a bit.

''No, of course I don't want it. Don't you even think about it, Nagumo.'' You tried to push him off of you, but to no avail.

''Oh come on. It won't be that bad. Just give this a shot.'' He whined.

''No. If you really want it, then you have to wait for a year of three, or to put it simply, We. Are. Too. Young.''

You pushed him aside and walked over to the closet. Then you grabbed some clothes and gave it to him.

''Here, you're clothes. I'm also going to take a shower, if you don't mind.'' Thinking you wouldn't get an answer, you started walking towards the door, which led to the bathroom. About to open it, you heard him say:

''No, I don't mind. Oh, and (Y/n)...'' he sat up and looked you straight in the eyes.

You turned around. ''Yeah?''

''I was only joking.'' He started laughing at the face you made, which looked so priceless to him. ''Haha, gotcha! Although, it has to happen one day, that's for sure.''

''Oh thank goodness it was only a joke. What? Wait, do we really have to do 'that', you know.'' You looked at him with a pouting face.

''Duh! Of course, I want to be a dad! Don't you want to be a mother and have children?'' He rolled his eyes and threw his arm up, then he looked at you as if you just asked him the dumbest question on earth.

''Well... I want to, but... not now. Anyway, how many are you planning to have?''

''Hmm... let me think... maybe around two or three.'' He rubbed on his chin.

''Sure... but first...'' you walked over to him and sat on his lap.

''First, let us finish our academy's, then we'll talk about this topic again, alright?''

''Alright!'' He rubbed his nose against yours, while smiling happily, which you returned.

''Well then, I'm really going to take a shower now. Are you going downstairs?''

''Hmm... yeah I think so. But first, I'm going to dress myself.''

''Okay then, I'll see you in a bit.''

You hopped of his lap and walked for the second time to the bathroom and closed the door behind you. You started undressing yourself and stepped under the hot shower. You turned the knob and let out a tiny cry as the incredibly hot water hits your sensitive skin.

'Damn Nagumo, why does he take extremely hot showers? I almost burnt my skin.' You turned at the knob to lower the temperature.

'Ah, much better.'

You grabbed the shampoo and washed your long (h/c) colored hair. Then you rinsed out your hair and once you're done, you stepped out from the shower and walked to the cabinet where the towels lay. You grabbed one and dried yourself with it. Then, you grabbed your bra from the ground and put it on and the underwear. You brushed you hair and stepped out the bathroom.

So, thinking Nagumo went downstairs, you walked over to your back, crouched and opened it, only to find that you haven't put in your clothes.

'Shit! I really thought I had put in my clothes!' You let out a deep sigh. 'I am such an idiot. Well then, then I'm going to borrow some of Nagumo's clothes.'

All this time, you didn't feel one pair of eyes, which followed every step you took. Those pair of eyes belonged to Nagumo of course, who stared at you with an interesting gaze. Let's just say that he had an amazing view of your cleavage.

'Wow... I never knew one girl could have such a beautiful body with all the curves on the right places. I can't wait till I make her mine forever.' He was totally mesmerized by your body, but shook those dirty thoughts away that started to flash in front of his eyes.

Seeing you walking to his closet, he decided to make his presence known.

He whistled: ''And where do you think to go with that body?''

You startled at the sudden response. You turned to the source of the sound, only to find Nagumo laying on the bed with a mischievous smirk on his face. He slowly let his eyes trail down your body and came to a stop at your breasts, which made you feel uncomfortable.

You placed your hands over your breasts, which weren't that little, but you tried to cover them he couldn't stare at them anymore. ''Nagumo?! I thought you went downstairs!''

He smirked. ''Hehe, wrong thought. I just waited for you to step out from the bathroom.''

''Pervert. Anyway, since I forgot my clothes at home, can I borrow yours? Just a t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants.''

''Sure~. But next time, put on a towel. Because you distract me too much with that body of yours.''

Hearing his response that he felt uncomfortable, you purposely swung your hips so your butt moved in sync with every step you took, all the while him focusing on your butt. You opened the closet and grabbed a red t-shirt and black jogging pants, which surprisingly fit you well.

He narrowed his eyes. ''Seriously (Y/n), don't tease me.''

''What do you mean?'' you asked innocently.

''Oh you perfectly know that I mean.''

''Haha, I was just kidding. Of course I know what you mean.''

You put on his clothes. ''So, how do I look?'' You asked. You are wearing a red t-shirt with a text that said: 'can't stop me' and a pair of black jogging pants with red flames.

He tilted his head a bit to the side. ''You know it's a bit weird to see a girl in my clothes, or just in boys clothes in general, but either way you look good in it if I have to admit.'' He said.

You gave him a smile. ''It strikes me that your hips are almost as wide as mine, because the jogging pants fit me well, normally if I put on jogging pants from other guys, they are too small for me.''

''Yeah, but that's because of the basic stretches I have to do before I play soccer and I kind of inherited it from my mother. So that's why.''

Looking at the clock, it read: 9:45 a.m. So it was time to go downstairs.

''Aha. So should we go downstairs?

''Yeah, sure.'' He hopped of the bed and walked with you downstairs.

* * *

Once you two stepped into the living room, Suzuno, Rean, Heat, Ulvida, IC and Clara looked at each other then at you with mischievous grins plastered on their faces. It gave the both of you the chills, like you were missing something important. Not knowing what those grins meant, you looked at Nagumo with a confused look, like you, he didn't know what those grins meant either. So, both of you raised one eyebrow in response.

Ulvida decided to say:

''So (Y/n). Did you sleep well?'' Her smirk never faltered.

Sensing there was something not right, you hesitantly replied:

''Yeah... I did. Thanks for asking.''

''That's good to hear.'' There was definitely something wrong.

''I bet you haven't had it cold at night, or did you, ( Y/n)?'' Came Suzuno's question.

Being the oblivious person you were. ''No, the blanket was warm, so I haven't had it cold indeed.''

''What do you mean blanket? The blanket laid perfectly fold by the foot end.'' Now his grin turned in a devilish smirk. And you got a bit scared. It's like they knew something you didn't.

''No. The blanket laid over us.''

''Hmm-hmm that's why Nagumo hold you tightly and your arm was wrapped around him.'' Came a sudden voice.

You turned around and came face to face with Hitomiko, who also had an all knowing smirk on her face. She decided to play along, but Nagumo has had enough. So he screamed:

''Okay okay, can somebody just spill it already?! We just know that you know something we don't! Explain now!'' He crossed his arms.

Ulvida decided to explain this all to Nagumo. ''Sure. When (Y/n) went upstairs to check up on you, however we expected it would take up five to ten minutes, not _forty-five_. So Suzuno, the worrywart he is, didn't trust this one bit. He thought you would rape her or something. Thus we asked Hitomiko as she would walk with us you check up on you two. Once we were upstairs, we found that the door was locked.'' At this point she looked at him with a piercing look, which to he raised both his arms as to say he was innocent, but he doesn't want to say what the real cause behind it was.

''Anyway, Hitomiko nee-san succeeded to unlock the door. Once we stepped inside, we saw you two laying on his bed with you resting your head on your chest and one leg spread across her legs. Then, when Rean tried to wake you up, which failed, you shifted a bit so your head was in the crook of (Y/n)'s neck and hold her even tighter. So, Hitomiko laid the blanket over the both of you and so we decided to leave you alone. However. have no idea what happened before that...'' She finished with a smirk.

You two stared at her with deadly pale faces. You couldn't believe you two slept in that position. Then that pale color changed into a deep red color. They were all staring at you intensely, waiting for what you have to reply.

You felt a lump forming in your throat. ''Well... I just went to his room to apologize to him for what I had done, you know being mean and such. But, he locked the door and shortly after we fell asleep on the bed...'' Of course you left some parts unspoken, because you don't want to them to know that he's kissed you.

''Hmm... that's all? And what about today? What happened?'' Suzuno asked.

'Why does everyone to know that? And furthermore, since when is Suzuno so curious?' You thought.

''I woke up at a quarter to nine, we talked ans laid there for a bit, then Nagumo went showering, and then it was my turn. Lastly, we went downstairs.''

Hitomiko, who stared at you for a while, narrowed her eyes a bit, because she knows that you left some parts unspoken, so that didn't go unnoticed by her it seems. She could tell by your strange behavior and cooperation with him.

Rean decided to speak up:

''(Y/n)-chan, I thought you couldn't get along with him, so why are you wearing his clothes?'' Rean has got a didn't see this one coming. It made them wonder why though, why you suddenly were awfully nice to him.

''I... uh...'' You couldn't form a proper answer, that's why Nagumo decided to answer.

''Is it strange then to wear boys clothes? She forgot her own at home, that's why she borrowed mine.'' Now the others notice it too, that you two hid something for them. And they really want to know what. They've never seen Nagumo stand up for someone else.

It was Hitomiko's turn, she shifted her head to Nagumo and decides to get some answers out of Nagumo.

''Is that true Nagumo?''

You looked at him, who looked back as to ask you what he should answer, then he looked at Hitomiko.

''Pretty much.''

''Oh really~?'' Nagumo knows pretty well where she's getting at and that she didn't believe the both of you by hearing her kind of tone, so he didn't try to pretend this anymore.

''Okay okay, fine! I give up! She's _my _girlfriend and mine alone. And if everyone really want to know... this is what we did.'' He grabbed you by your wrist, so you were flat against him and kissed you fully on the lips with his strong arms wrapped around you.

You were shocked at first, but you gave in and kissed back. You didn't care anymore if you kissed in front of others' eyes, so did he. He pulled back and bravely looked at everyone in the room, who stared back at you with bated breaths. You heard them gasping for air. They didn't expect this, just like you said a while ago.

You were embarrassed, so you hid your face in his chest, saying while hitting his chest:

''Mou~... baka.'' This only caused everyone, well mostly the girls, to let their hearts melt.

''Awww... kawaii!'' The girls were all happy and saying how cute you looked.

The boys gave Nagumo the thumbs up. ''well done man!'' They said.

Yeah they were all happy for you.

* * *

The day passed quickly, every time as you two did something cute together, the girls would go 'aww' and you'd hear whistles here and there, but you two didn't care, you only laughed at it.

You all sat in the living room, you sat next to Nagumo on the couch with your legs across his lap and with your head resting on his shoulder, enjoying each others' company. And before you knew it, your little moment of peace was ruined by hearing doorbell ring. Everyone's head shot up to the source of the sound. Hitomiko stood up and laid the book she was reading aside. She walked over to the door and opened it. The one who stood outside was your mother.

''Ah, you must be (Y/n)'s mother, ain't I right?'' Hitomiko said with a smile.

''Yes I am. Where is she?'' She returned the smile.

''She's in the living room. Would you like to go inside?''

''Yes please.''

As the woman walked into the living room, the teens looked up to see a woman with an average height, (e/c) colored eyes, (h/c) colored hair and a kind face. The woman looked at you with a playful smile plastered on her face.

''Well, well (Y/n), who's that guy you're snuggling with?''

''His name is Nagumo Haruya. Why?''

''Nagumo, huh? Well, that's a familiar name, where did I hear it from? Oh, yes now I know. That's the person you said, that you wouldn't like, nor love him, but upon seeing you in that position, that can't be considered as friendship anymore, now can it?''

'Oh no, she's right after all.' Suddenly you remembered one scene that appeared in your mind.

*_flashback_*

_You walked into the kitchen and decided to drink something, you went to the refrigerator and grabbed a pack of juice and poured it in a glass. As you were done, you went to the living room were your mother sat in one of the seats. You took place on the couch and took a sip of your drink when your mother decided to say:_

_''Nagumo, huh? Who's Nagumo, dear?, is he your boyfriend?'' She asked innocently._

_You could feel the color drain from you face and choked on your drink while couching heavily._

_''cough!''_

_'Seriously, what do people have with boyfriends? First Nag~', NO, him, and now, my mother begins with bringing up boyfriends. Wow, way to go girl.' you said to yourself._

_''(Y/n)? is everything all right?, you look a bit pale.'' Your mother said a bit worried._

_After your regained your composure, you could finally speak again and could normally swallow the liquid down your throat. _

_''Yes mum, everything is all right, really. And he isn't my boyfriend at all. He is just some guy from Sun Garden.'' You stated, with emphasis on 'he'._

_''Oh, okay, if you say so, (Y/n).'' She said a bit leery._

_''No need to be suspicious mum, I really don't like him, and I **never** will.'' You said with a straight face._

_''Mark my words, (Y/n), It can always change and develop into something more, love can develop in many different ways, no need to deny it.'' She said seriously, looking you straight in the eyes._

_'Love can always change and develop into something more...'_

_'...can always change and develop into something more...'_

_'...change and develop into something more...'_

_'...develop into something more...'_

_'...something more...'_

* * *

That last sentence echoed through your head. Yes, she's right indeed.

''Didn't I tell you (Y/n), that love can always change and develop into something more? Here you have it. I knew I was right all along.''

She giggled as your head went as red as Nagumo's hair. ''There's no need to be ashamed of (Y/n). I'm happy for you two, really. Now come here and give your mother a hug.'' She gave you a tender smile.

You hopped of the couch and walked straight into her embrace. Nagumo stared at you with a somewhat sad smile, but tried to hide it as much as possible. However, that didn't go unnoticed by your mother. She lets go of you and gave you a look that said that it was now Nagumo's turn. So, she said:

''What are you waiting for? Come here.'' She smiled at his bewildered expression and waved as to say hurry up a bit and don't hesitate.

He slowly walked over, that expression never leaving his face. Her arms was stretched out to welcome him. As he finally stood in front of her, she grabbed his shoulders and pressed him against her. It took some time for him to get used to this warmth he missed so much. It shocked him for some seconds. However, Slowly but surely, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Your mother stroked his head a bit and told him:

''You missed this, don't you.''

''Yes, Ma'am.''

''I thought I saw it in your eyes. And you can call me (Your mother's name), Nagumo. I consider you as part of our family now, you can come over as much as you like, on one condition though: take good care of her, alright?''

Instantly he looked up and gave your mother on of his famous grins. ''Hehe, deal!''

You shook your head at their childish antics, but yeah, I'd be nice if he could come over, or better yet... live in your house.

''Hey mom? Wouldn't it be nice if he could live with us?'' You looked from your mother to Hitomiko and finally to Nagumo.

''Hmm, that isn't a bad idea. I've always wanted to have two kids. Is that possible Hitomiko?''

''Hmm... yes. You have my permission.'' She flashed you two a smile.

You looked at him and literally jumped into his embrace and kissed pecked him on the lips. You two couldn't be any happier.

''Oh and (Y/n), I know you're still fifteen, but let me know when you have a child.'' Hitomiko added. And the both of you turned beet red, where to the rest laughed. The you joined in with laughing and said in his ear:

**。。。私はあなたのことをいつまでも愛すでしょう。。。南雲晴矢。。。永遠に。。。**

**(watashi wa anata no koto o itsu made mo aisudeshou... Nagumo Haruya... eien ni...)**

_**(...I will always love you... Nagumo Haruya... forever...)**_

* * *

_**I'm so sorry that you had to wait for so long. **_

_**I didn't know what to write, but I hope I've proven the exact opposite.**_

_**I'd like to thank you for reading my very first story. 3**_

_**I really enjoyed writing this, because your comments and views gave me the feeling and inspiration to continue this story. **_

_**So Arigatougozaimashita! /**__**谢谢您！**__**/ Dank jullie wel!/ Thank you!/ Merci beaucoup!/ **__**ขอขอบคุณคุณ**__**!/ Danke Schön!/ Gracias!/**__**شكرا لك**__**!/ Terima kasih! *bows* (uhm, sorry for my randomness)**_

_**And please don't be scared to leave a comment behind to let me know what you think of this story. I'd appreciate it very much :)**_

_**Oh, and maybe a Suzuno x reader next? Feel free to PM me to let me know. ;)**_

_**until next time everyone!~ Shizuki-Yuki-Chan**_


End file.
